1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method and apparatus for outputting audio data and a musical score image. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for displaying a musical score image corresponding to reproduced audio data and outputting audio data corresponding to a musical score image.
2. Description of the Related Art
Currently, a mobile terminal provides various supplementary service functions in addition to a communication service function. Particularly, a MP3 play function of the mobile terminal enables a user to enjoy MP3 audio reproduced through the mobile terminal, even though the user does not carry a separate MP3 player.
If the mobile terminal can display a musical score corresponding to MP3 audio data while reproducing the MP3 audio data, it will be possible to provide the user of the mobile terminal with an interesting service that visually displays musical tones.
Meanwhile, the mobile terminal has a music composition function of outputting audio data composed by the user.
However, a conventional melody composition function comprises problems which require the user to perform cumbersome work and the mobile terminal consumes a large amount of battery power. According to a procedure for executing the conventional melody composition function, the user of the mobile terminal must manually input all musical notes on a music paper. In this case, a pitch of each tone is set by using up and down buttons based on the tone of “Do”. Therefore, when the user desires to input a tone having a large difference from the basic tone “Do”, the user must press the up or down button several times in order to input just one tone, which causes considerable inconvenience to users and requires a significant amount of time.
Also, a significant amount of work is required when the user sets a duration of a tone, because the user must activate a pop-up window and select a desired duration for the tone from the pop-up window.
For these reasons, composing music by using an actual mobile terminal requires a significant amount of time and a user's frequent handling of the buttons, which may give inconvenience to the user. In addition, a large load is imposed on the mobile terminal itself, thereby rapidly consuming the battery power of the mobile terminal.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved method and apparatus for composing music by outputting audio data and a musical score image in a mobile terminal.